Where it Started
by comet80
Summary: They say that the exact moment of contact begins when you meet a person, but to me, it wasn’t until we started dating." Side fic to Changing Faces, so you might want to read that first. No spoilers. M for gay sex.


_**A side fic to **Changing Faces**all characters in said fic are mine, except for little cameo girl, Jenny, who is Aero. You might need to read **Changing Faces **to understand this fic a little better. The story was inspired by Aero's fic **The Moment of Contact** so go read that too! Also, it was done from a prompt on Stay Gold. "When does contact start?" Explore relationships. This is why it's M rated.**_

_**As always: All characters in this fic...wait, There's no mention of any of Susie's boys. Then that means all characters are property of me! I FINALLY OWN MY OWN DISCLAIMER :D**_

* * *

They say that the exact moment of contact begins when you meet a person, but to me, it wasn't until we started dating. It was long before I moved to Tulsa, back in Chicago. The boy was different, even _I_ was different.

I thought we were perfect together; he did too. His name was Franklin, but I called him Frankie. We were in love, or so it seemed. We were best friends, until he came to me that one day after school.

"Wills, Will, I gotta tell y'something."

"Shoot."

"Have you seen Jamie lately?" His name was really James, but all the girls called him Jamie. They thought the name was cute, and it fit him. He _was_ cute, but totally straight. Like, he fucked girls based on tit size and how much ass they had.

"No…why?"

"If you can keep this between you an' me, I wanted…to….Will, I think I like him."

I wouldn't doubt that Frankie was queer; it was obvious to practically everyone that knew him, except him.

"Well, he ain't like that, and I don't want you goin' through the same o' shit my dad put me through."

"The fuck did he do this time?" Frankie asked. My dad was always trying to make me manly by putting me in "special" camps, or signing me up for baseball or swimming. But I can't complain-- it did get me close to a lot of hot men.

"Y'know that camp he sent me to? Turns out it was one of those anti queer camps. Yeah, he thinks its doin' me good. But it ain't, I still find men hot. All it did was leave a scar on my back, near my ass."

"The fuck they do?"

"So, apparently whipping me is the same as a cock goin' in. Tryin' to fear me, by turnin' me on."

"Ain't that something, Will. Even you get turned on by somethin'."

"Fuck. You." I spat at him playfully. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"That an' offer or a threat?"

I grinned back, deviously. "Depends what you see it as." I waggled my eyebrows.

"My parents aren't home," he said quickly. "Let's go."

I grinned. "Fuck yeah."

We both went over to his house, and before we could close the door he pulled off my pants. I let out a loud moan as got on his knees.

The contact had begun.

"Suck me," I whispered to him heavily. He wrapped his lips around my cock and began to suck. He roughly wrestled off my shirt, not letting his lips leave my cock.

"Uh," I moaned and screamed. "Fuck, Frankie." I tilted my head back, letting the sweat pour down my face. He stopped sucking and moved onto kissing me up my body. He moved slowly and deliberately, making me lie down.

"Shit," I groaned, feeling him slip inside of me. He moved around until he found my "sweet spot." As soon as he hit it, I let out a loud moan. "_Ohh Frank-_"

Our contact got interrupted by a four foot, three inch tall chick with long brown pigtails.

"Frankie!" She shouted,"Frankie! Do we got anymore juice? Frankie, where are-"

We stopped fucking when we heard a loud scream. "FRANKIE! WHAT'S WRONG?" She screamed and Frankie got up, ignoring my needs.

"Frank," I panted. "Frank, no one likes a goddamn tease, baby. Frankie, where y' going?"

"Shuddup!" He hissed at me, "My sister's here." He slipped on his pants and the rest of his clothes. I groaned, sitting up.

"I'll see you later, Will," he said to me, literally forcing me out the door.

We didn't talk the next day, or the next. It wasn't until a week and half later he spoke to me. It was almost my fourteenth birthday, and he took me home again after school. He said his little sister was at a friend's today, and he put on an Elvis record and fucked me again.

He fucked me again, until the beams of sweat poured down my face.

"Wills," he panted. "I'm sorry 'bout Jenny. Be my boy?"

I didn't know how to answer that. There was this new girl on my block, and I was forced to play with her. She was a year younger than me-same grade- and she still like playing dress up. I was over at her house this one day, and she forced me into wearing her mother's dress.

I liked it.

I loved the way the dress felt, and I loved how I looked in it. I liked feeling like a girl, and I was beginning to feel that maybe I wasn't supposed to be a boy. I felt more like a person than I ever had before.

I just nodded. He said he loved me, and that I was going to be the one for him. We fucked around a little more until one day Julie gave me a skirt for keeps. I decided to tell Frankie I thought I might be a girl.

I went over to his house hesitantly, and he answered the door.

"Will? The fuck is that? It ain't Jenny's birthday until next month."

"This ain't for her, it's for me. My name ain't Will, it's Billie."

He looked puzzled.

"I think I'm a girl."

His face turned green; he looked disgusted. "The fuck? You ain't no chick, William. Cut the crap. Ha-ha, I get the joke. Seriously, what'cha wanna tell me?"

"I think I'm a girl. Frankie, I'm serious. I've never felt more human in my life."

"I ain't gonna do no vagina."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Will, this is fucking gross. Either you're a dude, or a chick. I've seen your dick, and it certainly ain't something that should be hidden."

I felt crushed. Frankie was strange about things, but I thought he'd be sympathetic towards me. He usually gave more shit about me than anyone—except Jenny.

"Listen, you wanna be a dude, I'll stick by. You wanna vagina, I'll pass. I ain't fucking a vagina, and if you're going to be this…Billie, than I think I'll pass."

I had tears down my face. "Fuck…you," I stammered. I felt my heart crushing, and I swore to God, if he existed, that I won't ever fall for another boy.

Frankie shook his head. "I don't do girls, Billie."

My eyes were crying to the point of no return. "When I walk away, I…I won't come back…"

His icy eyes met mine. "I know. "

I turned away walking out his door as he called out the last words I ever heard him say. "Come back when you grow a pair, bitch!"

I swore to fucking God,-if even existed, which he probably didn't-I wouldn't ever fall for another boy again.

They say that contact starts the exact moment you meet, but for me, it wasn't until we started dating. In a moment of days, we went from constant contact to none at all. I still haven't spoken to him, and he never spoke to me.

I never got to say goodbye, or say I loved him.

And most importantly, I never got to tell him I'll see him in Hell.

**End.**

**_Reviews? o.O_**


End file.
